Craft punch is a tool for the production of handicrafts, which is widely used at present. A traditional craft punch consists of two major parts which are part 1, a lower cutting mold: its production process is as follows: a complete lower cutting mold holder with (negative) cutting shape is produced, wherein the cutting shape penetrates through from the top till the bottom in a hollow form, and then a part on the lower cutting mold holder is horizontally sawn to form a gap. As it is not sawn off completely, the lower cutting mold is still integrated, only the part in the (negative) cutting shape on the lower cutting mold holder is divided into upper and lower parts, and the gap is to allow paper to be inserted; and part 2 is an upper cutting mold which is mainly used for cutting and has a cutting shape the same as that of the lower cutting mold, the upper cutting mold has a positive cutting shape, while the lower cutting mold has a negative cutting shape. The positive cutting shape of the upper cutting mold is placed into the upper part of the lower cutting mold with the negative cutting shape, and the upper cutting mold is pressed hard to the bottom of the lower cutting mold holder so as to cut the shape the same as that of the upper cutting mold and the lower cutting mold on the paper which is inserted into the gap. The part in the (negative) cutting shape on the lower cutting mold holder is horizontally sawn to form a gap, this production method is to make sure that the (positive) cutting shape of the upper cutting mold extends from the upper part of the lower cutting mold holder to the bottom absolutely perpendicularly so as to successfully cut the shape the same as that of the upper cutting mold holder and the lower cutting mold holder on the paper in between. Afterwards, a complete craft punch product could be formed by the upper cutting mold and the lower cutting mold through plastic boxes, accessories and springs used for positioning the upper cutting mold on the upper half part of the lower cutting mold holder as well as other assemblies. Under such a mode of production, a lot of raw materials need to be used to produce a lower cutting mold holder part which is relatively hard enough to bear the force of impact from the upper cutting mold, and a single upper cutting mold holder and a single lower cutting mold holder need to be produced for cutting each shape, so that it is a resource-wasting production method; in addition, as the upper cutting mold needs to extend from the upper part of the lower cutting mold holder to the bottom, the upper cutting mold with enough length needs to be produced, and it is also a kind of waste of resources; in addition, the craft punch product with each single shape could be formed by plastic caps, parts, springs and multiple procedures, which also causes another kind of waste; finally, the traditional craft punch produced in this way is inflexible, and only could be used for cutting on a piece of paper in one direction.
In view of the defects and inconvenience of the known craft punch, adhering to the spirit of innovative research to strive for perfection, the applicant develops a craft punch with a replaceable cutting tool which conforms to industrial application with his professional vision and expertise.